Me and the Band
by Disposible-Teen
Summary: Kidnapped by friends to go to a sold out band concert, Fainting at that concert, Finding myself in the arms of, The Revolutions, lead singer&guitarest Inuyasha...wow.. I never thought me, Kagome Hiragashi, would go threw this


**Me and the Band  
Prologue**

The sky was pitch black with shimmering stars that were scattered threw out the night's sky with the glowing full moon that was surrounded by all this beauty. But, the beauty was soon forgotten by the roaring sounds of vehicles, honking horns, screaming fans, and loud metal music being played off humongous speakers up ahead where the hugest performing stage stood. The stage was a metallic color with a huge flat screen TV that had the bands symbol displayed on the screen, stood in the background of the stage. Upon the stage there was a set of expensive purple drums with the bands symbol on the front of it. In front of the drums, leaning against a huge speaker box was a red electric guitar with a microphone on a stand. To the left of the red guitar was a hot pink bass guitar that was also leaning against a same size speaker with a microphone. On the other side of the red guitar was a black keyboard. There were also huge speakers put on stands, on the ground, and even on tall metallic pillars for the fans to hear the music threw their screaming. And different colored lights flashed on and off with the strobe lights in every direction. Mist was coming out of machines that were hidden in the back of the stage. Causing the stages ground to be covered in the mist and pouring it over the sides of the stage on to where the bouncers and police officers stood behind metal gates getting ready to make sure no one climbed over the gates and onto the stage or caused any fights. There were no seats to sit and watch the band that would be performing. Just the acres of land that was covered in gravel, dirt and rocks where the fans would be racing each other for the award of getting closest to their favorite band members and watching the sweat pour down their bodies as they performed. This would be creating a huge mosh pit. From the parking lot there that stage stood with the mosh pit already started by millions of fans about a mile or 2 away where there were tall pillars that stood with flames coming out of the top of pillar giving it a torch look. There were also smaller pillars where camera/video men and women sat preparing their equipment for the performance that was going to happen tonight. This was every metal music fan ever dreamed of a concert to be like.

And I, Kagome Hiragashi, of 17 years, was proud to be one of them. But my fear of the violent mosh pit kept me away. I guess I have some eh… issues/fears with mosh pits from my past. I just wanted to go home where it was safe. But I was kidnapped, yes kidnapped by my friends…no wait… 'Ex'-friends… yes ex-friends… and shoved into the backseat of a beat down car, blindfolded, hand cuffed and was tortured by my ex- friends giggling whenever I would ask the question "Where in seven hells are you taking me?" I stayed like that for about a couple hours I guess. During the ride I was disturbed by the hand cuffs that were placed around my wrists. They had a feathery soft feel to them. I gagged at the thought what these things were actually used for and quickly shoved that thought to the back of my mind…permanently. Then the movie 'Jawbreaker' popped into my mind. Oh god … thank god I wasn't placed into the trunk.

But I was here now… where ever that might be... for all I can tell im in the middle of no where. Because from were I can see there was no roads, street lights or buildings anywhere, just rocks, dirt, grass, gravel and yes…more rocks. So there was no reason to try and sneak away. I couldn't escape anywhere and from where I was standing. There were no phone booths around to call my family or a taxi to take me away from here and bring me home… where ever here was… and during the 'kidnapping' I failed to bring my cell phone along. And im sure as hell am not going to be walking around at a place I don't even know where im at. Damn…. I was truly stuck. Usually I could get out of something like this, but not this time.

But any normal metal, punk, emo, Goth, rocker fan would want to be here. This was after all the Revolution. Yes... I said… THE Revolution. The newest band recently who hit it big. When I say big, I mean BIG! Their talent blew world wide with their album Candy Ass. They stole the number 1 spot of The Top 10 Albums in the World and The Top 40 Albums in Tokyo in only 2 weeks and from what I hear their still the number 1. And they even made it number 1 on the Number 5 Hot List. Their album was sold out in every store world wide. Even from K-Mart it was sold out, and K-Mart always had extras. Anything that had the bands name on it, Revolution, sold out in only days. Even if it came to a pen or a little key chain as long as their name was on it, it was sold out. Every manager, music label wanted them to sign with them. Pepsi/Coke commercials begged for them to advertise. Fashion Models wanted them to model their clothing. Hell everyone wanted them.

But to tell you the truth, I never heard their music before, just their name. Yes, just their name coming from the radio, TV, magazines, giggling girls and boys who admired them like they were a gods or something. Hell, I didn't even know what they looked like. They were all 'supposedly' attractive from what I heard

Sure I love music and all, but lately my life has been dedicated to school and my art. All I want to do is pass 11th and make it to 12th grade without any bad grades that could ruin my chances of making it into a good art college.

I was really interested and excited to hear them and see what they look like for the first time. But the mosh pit just made my stomach turn. Maybe if I ask someone if they have a cell phone I could burrow and call my family or even a taxi and get the hell out of here. Gah… what to do. What to do. Fuck it im going in.

"HIRAGASHI, KAGOME!" a girl screamed at the girl who was attempting to tip toe away from the beat up, rusty blue car. The girl stopped at the moment her name was being screamed and stood like a statue, also causing on-lookers to stare at the scene at the scene.

"Dimmit…" Kagome mumbled under her breath.


End file.
